Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Compass]] vs. [[Dungeon Map]] Two items found in dungeons that help Link in his quest. The Compass points out the boss, where Link entered the room, and where chests are. The Map outlines the dungeon, where Link can go in the dungeon, and sometimes gives information about the dungeon. [[User talk:The Midna|The]] 19:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I can't really come up with any good arguments. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 19:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique, but I can't see this one happening. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 19:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :I just dont see this as an entertaining fight [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 19:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You know what, this is kind of obvious, but I still like it. We rarely do item battles and this one is not bad. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 19:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : You know it is quite unique, and it works. - [[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray]][[User talk:McGillivray227|227]] 20:01, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Sounds like it would be an interesting fight but I don't know which I'd end up voting for! [[user:Docter Ted|Docter Ted]] 20:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :--[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 20:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure how this could get any support. It's one of the most obvious and unoriginal fights...ever. On top of that, I personally do not find it interesting in the least. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : This is pretty interesting. I never really thought I'd see this. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Maybe. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' [[Byrne]] vs. [[General Onox]] Was relativly well liked last time I suggested it so here it is again. Both encounter Link early in the game while trying to kidnap some one and dispatch him easily. Both work for villains trying to revive other super villains. Both of their battles end up stalling Link (in a linked version of seasons). Both are farily big and use the melee weapons with their left hand and magic with their right [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 20:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Ehh, it's still just "alright" for me. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Your connections are horrible but I like the fight itself. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 21:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : It barely got my support, but it is still a good fight. [[User:SuperAlpaca|Ray]] [[User_Talk:SuperAlpaca|Talk 2 me]] 21:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't hate it, but I also don't like it. - [[User:McGillivray227|McGillivray]][[User talk:McGillivray227|227]] 21:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this matchup... I'm not sure why, though. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : It's pretty good. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : :--[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 03:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Personally, I don't mind the fight, but your connections arn't very good.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 04:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments